Evaluate $\dfrac{2}{5}g+3h-6$ when $g=10$ and $h=6$.
Solution: Let's substitute $ g= {10}$ and $ h=6$ into the expression. $\phantom{=}\dfrac{2}{5} {g} +3{h}-6$ $=\dfrac{2}{5}( {10}) +3({6})-6$ $=4+18-6$ $=16$